A Series of Christmas ONeshots
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Since I love the Holidays I thought I’d make up some one shots using some Christmas Songs and the Characters of the Twilight Saga.
1. Author's Note

Since I love the Holidays I thought I'd make up some one shots using some Christmas Songs and the Characters of the Twilight Saga. The rating will very on each character and each story. So please enjoy and let me know what you think. If you you have a Christmas Song you'd like to be seen turning into a one shot or an idea about a one shot let me know and I will see what I can come up with.

Chantel

Enjoy and Please Review


	2. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa

Title: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa

Author: Chantel

Characters: Renesmee, Bella and Edward

Rating: T for some Suggested Themes

A/N: Oneshot, All Character as book says they are

* * *

Renesmee's childhood was passing in a blink. Yes I knew she's live forever, but she's never get to be a kid again. There were things she'd miss out on, so many things she had already missed out on. Things I would miss out on. I didn't get to walk her to school for her first day of kindergarten, I didn't get to see her in her first Ballet recital. She would never be the Angel in the Christmas play or bring me home finger paintings to put on the wall. I felt like I had missed to much and so had she. Time was denying us something so precious. She was technically one year old but she looked like she was eight or nine. She had changed a lot, they were slowing, but in a few years she'd be grown and look as old as me and Edward.

Last Christmas was spent visiting Charlie and Sue with half the wolf pack with us. We were in the middle of preparing for war, it didn't come to that and we were safe for now. But Christmas was coming and I finally embraced the Cullen in me. The family took Renesmee out to go hunting and I put Edward to work.

"Bella is all this necessary?" He asked as I showed him the supplies I had piled in the garage.

"Yes." I said. "Edward she's growing up so fast, we're going to have to move soon and it's going to be hard. You know how I feel."

"I know love." He said. "Let's get started."

Soon the fount of the house looked like Santa's workshop. Lights, a toy train, decorations, garlands. It was amazing. The back of the house was made into a skating pond. I wanted Renesmee to learn to skate so I could get pictures. I knew Alice would love finding the perfect outfit for her to skate in. But I found it already. Alice would have to get over it. I knew she would since she cornered me to tell me it was unfair. But I reminded her Renesmee is my daughter and it was something a mom needed to do. She understood and so it was hanging for her to see with a brand new set of skates. Inside was amazing too. There were garlands wrapped around the banisters and beams. A giant tree was set in the middle of the living room. I wanted everyone to help decorate it. Boxes of ornaments sat ready.

"Edward will she like it?" I asked.

"Let's go see." Edward said taking my hand and leading me to the front porch.

"Mommy." Renesmee screamed. "Look at the lights."

"Do you like it baby?" I asked.

"Oh mommy I love it." She said hugging me and showing me her reaction to them.

"There's more." I said.

I took her hand and we walked inside.

"Edward said you didn't do much for the Holidays, but I thought it would be nice." I said.

"Bella it's amazing." Esme said. "I have missed Christmas's like this."

"Me too." Emmett said.

"There's more." Alice said.

"Outback." I said.

Everyone fallowed up outside and Renesmee showed me how much she liked it.

"Oh mommy I want to go skating now." Renesmee said.

"Well take you outfit and go change." I said.

She grabbed the garment bag and was off in a flash.

"She loves it all." Edward said.

Renesmee was back in moments and Edward helped her lace her skates.

"Daddy will you help me so I don't fall?" Renesmee asked.

"Of course I will." Edward said taking her hand and helping onto the ice. He helped her glide and I took pictures.

She caught the hang of it and was soon twisting and twirling on her own. I took so many pictures. Jasper set up music and she put on a show. We all could've watched her skate all day. But it was late and getting colder.

"Come on baby." I said. "You can skate more tomorrow."

"Ok mommy." Renesmee said getting off the ice with help. Soon she was bundled up by the fire and we were decorating the tree.

She fell asleep after Carlisle read A Christmas Carol. Edward carried her up to the room Esme built for her in the main house.

"Merry Christmas." Edward said as we tucked her in.

It was officially Christmas in Forks.

"Come on I got one last thing to do." I said pulling Edward into our room across the hall.

"No." Edward said.

"Please, for Renesmee." I said.

"Since I'm working towards my father of the year award I guess." He said slipping the Santa suit on.

"Come on Santa." I said. "Maybe if you're good I will show you how naughty I've been this year."

Edward smiled and fallowed me from the room. We walked to the hall and dug out the pack of toys. I sat on the couch as he unloaded it and stuffed the stockings.

"Come here Mrs. Clause." Edward said.

I walked over to him.

"Now, since I've been good, it's time for you to be naughty." He said.

I smiled and kissed him. I always got lost in his kisses.

None save for Alice who didn't say anything saw the little head poking down the stairs. Renesmee had woken up and came to see if Santa had come. She found me kissing Edward who was dressed as Santa.

The next morning we woke Renesmee up and went down. Everyone was gathered in the living room. Jake had shown up and Renesmee ran right to him and whispered in his ear. Edward saw what she showed him and laughed.

"I'll be right back." Edward said.

True to his work he was back in a second and dressed in his Santa suit

"Renesmee saw you kissing Santa Claus last night." Edward said.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Renesmee come here please." Edward said.

She walked over and Jacob laughed.

"Show mommy what you saw last night." Edward said.

She pressed her hand to my neck and me kissing Edward came up with a song floating around it.

_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
She didn't see me creep  
down the stairs to have a peep;  
She thought that I was tucked  
up in my bedroom fast asleep  
Then  
I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white;  
Oh  
what a laugh it would have been  
If Daddy had only seen  
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night_

I giggled and looked at her.

"Yes mommy kissed Santa last night, but it was daddy dressed as Santa." I said.

"Why?" Renesmee asked.

"I wanted to see what it was like to be Santa, so I dressed up as him and your mom caught me."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep and to make sure he was really daddy I kissed him." I said. "He was daddy."

"Ok." She said. "Can we open presents now?"

"Sure." I said.

Edward set her down and she ran to the tree looking at all her presents.

"It's a good thing she didn't see mommy riding Santa last night." Edward whispered.

"Or Santa banging mommy." I whispered back kissing him.

We laughed and then joined Renesmee in her tackle of a million Christmas presents.


	3. All I Want for Christmas is You

Title: All I want for Christmas is you

Author: Chantel

Characters: Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen

Rating: M for Mature

A/N: One shot, all human, set Christmas 2009

* * *

"I can't believe he wont sleep with me." I sobbed to my best friend Bella.

"Sweetie, he's a jerk." Bella said.

"But Bella I love him." I cried.

"I know you love him so we need to find a way to get you laid." Bella said. "We'll show him what he's missing out on."

"She's right." Rosalie my second best friend said. "My foolish brother needs to be taught that he can't leave a girl hanging like he is"

"I don't know what to do." I admitted.

"Well let's make him want you so much he takes you." Bella said.

"Yes." Rosalie said. "And I know what to do."

So a plan was hatched, it was risky and dangerous but I knew it would get me what I wanted. Jasper was a wild boy who did what he wanted, he wanted to be with me, but his friends constant teasing that I was to safe was going to change. I was going to show him my wild side and see if he could keep up.

"Online shopping." Bella said. "Gotta love it."

"Yes, now I called Vicky and she's ok with us using the club." Rosalie said.

"Do I really have to do that in front of everyone?" I asked.

"We will be up there too Mrs. Clause." Bella said. "Naughty Elves at your side."

"Ok." I said.

"Come on lets get some practice in before the big night." Rosalie said.

"Edward is going to spank me for doing this." Bella said.

"Awe but you love when he does that." Rosalie said.

"Yes, yes I do." I giggled and we began putting a routine together.

So a few days later we were ready and dressed in our costumes. I was currently hyperventilating in the bathroom. I had to do this, I had to show my wild side and get my man back.

"Come on sweetie." Bella called.

"Ok, I'm ready." I said unlocking the door and walking out.

My Santa suit was tight and ready to come off. My stiletto boots ran up my legs and my hay was pinned to my hair. Bella was in a green elf costume and Rosalie in a red one. I knew that they did this kind of thing all the time but it was my first time.

"Come on girls, the boys are front and center." Vicky said.

I nodded and falled the girls out. The lights were down and I stepped in front of the middle pull. Bella was on my right and Rosalie was on my left. They nodded and the music started.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas is  
You ... yeah_

After that verse the light blazed on and we began our dancing. Rosalie told me it helped to lose my self in the beat so I did. I only registered Jasper's reaction before I peeled off the top I had on and tossed it behind me.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
(and I) Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
(ahhh) Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...You baby_

I swung around the pole like Bella taught me and heard many cheers. Bella had moved over and was dancing in front of Edward while he smirked. Rosalie was teasing Emmett as the men around him hollered for her to take over her top. My skirt came off as I moved toward the center stage and Jasper.

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
(and I) I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
(ahh)I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You baby_

Jasper watched as I twirled and moved my body above him. His hands were gripping his chair tightly and I know I was getting to him. Vicky taught me how to take my top off. So I moved down and motioned Jasper to come forward. He leaned into me and I left my top wrapped around his head. He eyes were on fire as men shoved money at me. I moved back to my pole and danced some more.

_Oh all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere (so brightly baby)  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air (oh)  
And everyone is singing (oh yeah)  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -  
won't you please bring my baby to me..._

Bella and Rosalie moved over to me after Emmett let go over Rose's ass. They ran their hands down my body as I held the pole. Jasper was standing at that point and looked like he was ready for my next part. I moved my hand and called him onto the stage. I moved Jasper to sitting in a chair Vicky put on the stage and began giving him a lap dance.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You oooh_

I moved closer and closer to him and allowed his hands to move on my skin. As the song ended I leaned in and said.

"All I want for Christmas is you baby."

Jasper picked me up from his lap and carried me to the back. I told him there was a room at the end of the hall we could use. He walked in and kick the door shut and locked it.

"Why did you do this?" He asked as he sat me down.

"I wanted to show you that I could be wild too." I said.

"Oh you were more the wild, you were very, very naughty." Jasper said. "I don't know if Santa is going to bring you anything."

"Well I could always give Santa a gift that will change his mind." I said running my hand up his chest.

"And what gift was that?" Jasper asked.

"My virginity." I said removing the last of my clothes and pulling him down to the bed with me. "Make me yours Jasper."

Jasper lips were on mine in an instance, his clothes found there way to the floor and I was left gasping as Jasper took me over and over.

"Don't let me go." I begged. "Please."

"Never." He growled. "Mine forever."

I didn't know if it was the heat of the moment but I knew he meant it. Jasper was going to be mine and if he got out of line I would know how to reel him in.

So on that Christmas Eve in a room in the back of a Strip club I lost my virginity to Jasper and I knew he'd be the love of my life forever. It was the best Christmas present a girl could want.

The End


End file.
